Kindleing Flame or Roaring Fire
by Goldpool295924
Summary: DO NOT CLICK THIS STORY!
1. Prolouge The Birth of Inkio

It was dark and cold outside. The wind howled through the forest, scaring the wits out of all who heard it….. Or put them on their guard. This forest was some where west of the Uchiha clan camp. Two people sat in a clearing, laughing. Riakura Uchiha and Eoruka Helja. The Uchiha and Helja clan were both enemies. If these two were caught, it could mean death. But it did not matter to them. The two of them were happy together. They were in love. Riakura was pregnant with Eoruka's child, and she was expecting soon. She was lucky that she was able to lie about just eating too much. Riakura smiled at Eoruka and he smiled back. Then it happened. A wave of pain hit Riakura's stomach. She started to breathe hard while Eoruka put a hand on hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Riakura breathing was rapidly increasing but she managed to choke out, "She's coming!" Eoruka immediately was all business. He helped Riakura sit up right, and kept her comfort as the baby came out. When the worst was over and the baby was all cleaned up, Riakura held her in her arms. The baby was like she had said, a girl. She had red hair that eased into an orange color at the tips. Her eyes were of the same color. The baby looked at her mother and father and smiled. Her parents smiled back with all the more happiness.

"Do you think she will be able to use the Sharingan or the Lunarsight?" Eoruka asked. Riakura looked uneasy. "She may be able to use both, which makes this one powerful girl. The Sharingan abilities will allow her to copy an enemy's move, and the Lunarsight will let her see the future." There was an uncomterble silence before Riakura continued. "Traits of both the Uchiha and Helja clans have given this baby a future as a powerful Kunoichi." Eoruka looked at Riakura uncertain. "Do you think we can manage to enroll her at the academy without appearing suspicious?" Riakura hesitated but then nodded. "I think we should try."

Eoruka nodded then turned to look back at their beautiful baby. "What should her name be?" he asked. Riakura put her hand on the baby's forehead and shut her eyes for a moment. Finally, she said, "Her name is Inkio." Then she looked at her love and smiled. "Inkio Helja."


	2. Lunarsight

Seven years from them, Inkio grew to be a very beautiful girl. Her hair, which grew quite fast, was longer than the other girls, and it was almost about waist length. She lived with her father, Eoruka Helja, in his clan. She was exceeding most amazingly in her training too. In fact, she was the top Kunoichi of her class! She had made friends as well. Things couldn't be going better. Until the day of the assignment.

The teacher of their class had given the girl ninja an assignment that, she claimed, would help them to be better ninja. To pick flowers. Well, she called it "flower arrangement", but it was picking flowers all the same. Inkio thought it was pretty lame but she didn't comment. She knew better. She also knew Ino was the girl in their class who knew most about flowers. She was going to have to seek her help if she got stuck. _Like you can go wrong with picking flowers_ she thought. She kept around Ino just in case.

And that's when it happened. Ino was hanging out with Sakura, whom many people called billboard brow. Inkio was friends with both of them. Then three girls came over to them. Selena, Ginkara, and Delna. These girls were like the mean girls of Pre School.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't billboard brow!" Selena snarled. She flicked at Sakura forehead to be all the more mean. Inkio hands clasp her hands around the grass in anger. Why couldn't those three just leave her alone? Then, a word popped into Inkio's head. A word that meant power. I word she could use if she only spoke it. A word she spoke the next second.

"Lunarsight!" she said. She felt her eyes begin to change. Others watching would be able to see her eyes turning purple with the faint imprint of a half moon on them. An image began to flash through Inkio's mind, but she was still able to se what was going on in front of her. She closed her eyes so she could have complete concentration on the image. It was of a young boy of her age. He was running through a village. Inkio thought he might be late for something. His hair and eyes were black, and everywhere he went, there was an odd symbol. It looked like a red and white circle with a little spout coming out from the bottom. Inkio had no idea what this all could mean. Until the boy rounded a corner. He stopped short, his eyes flashing with horror. Inkio then saw what the boy was looking at. The next street….. Was filled with dead bodies. There must have been eight of them. Kunais and shurkians were sticking out of the walls. Blood was everywhere. Inkio felt her own eyes fill with horror and tears begin to form. She was glad her eyes were shut. The image seemed to fast forward. Now the boy was standing in front of two more dead bodies. His eyes were filled with tears. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. These two bodies had a pool of blood around them. They were of a man and a woman. With a strike of realization, Inkio knew who these people were. These were the boy's parents. Inkio wanted this image to stop. Anything to make it stop, but it wasn't over quite yet. Before the image ended, she saw a pair of red eyes. They had three black markings around the pupil. They had evil in them. Then the image faded away and Inkio opened her eyes.

She was at her knees and trembling. Everyone was gathered around her looking at her worriedly. She felt tears run down her cheeks. The teacher looked at her for a second, then quickly said "Class, go back to the academy with your flowers and I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Miss Helja." She turned to look at Inkio. She refused to meet her gaze. "I'm going to send you home early. Is this alright?" Inkio was too shocked and horrified to speak. In a few minutes, her dad was contacted and they were walking home.

"What happened Inkio? Did you get in trouble?" her father asked with concerned. Inkio looked at her father. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and filled with confusion.

"What is Lunarsight?" she asked. Her father looked at her shocked. "You learned how to use it?" Inkio nodded. "What does it do? Eoruka was quiet for a second before he answered. "It is a powerful sight attack that lets you see into the future. The first time you use it though, it's usually just an illusion. It isn't the really the future." Inkio felt a sigh relief. There was no boy, no dead family, and no wielders of those evil red eyes.

"What did you see in your Lunarsight?" he father asked. "I don't remember." Inkio said quickly. She had no idea why she lied, but something told her that this sad image shouldn't be shared. She would regret this decision for the rest of her life.


	3. Vision or Illusion

Inkio went back to the academy the next day feeling as great as ever. Knowing that what she saw yesterday was only an illusion really helped her calm down. The day seemed to go by fast. Her teacher seemed to realize by some miraculous event that flower picking didn't exactly help train to be a ninja. They did target practice the rest of the day. Inkio stayed behind an extra hour or two to practice some more, so by the time she was leaving, it was dark. She was about to leave, when she looked down the street, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes again….. And stopped short. There was the boy. The boy from her vision. _But I thought it was only an illusion!!!!_ She screamed in her thoughts. How could this be? Inkio decided to follow the boy secretly, just in case he was a really person, but what she saw was the illusion. He seemed to be in a hurry, just like in her vision. Inkio was starting to get nervous. Could only within a few moments, discover a slaughter of all his loved ones? _And I don't even know his name!_ She thought as she followed him quietly. Then she gave him another look and her breath seemed to stop in her throat. For all of a sudden, she _did _recognize this boy…

_It was three months back when Inkio learned about him. Ino, Sakura, and her were all sitting in a circle, talking. Ino was blabbing on about something Inkio wasn't quite listening to when she saw him. He was playing with the other boys, laughing, and just enjoying life. There was a happy light in his black eyes that Inkio was drawn to. She almost never payed attention to the boys, so she had no idea what his name was. She turned to Ino and Sakura, hoping for an answer. Oh boy, did she get an answer. _

_"Ino? Who's that guy?" she asked her, pointing to the boy she just saw. Ino and Sakura stared at her like she had just suggested Naruto to be the next hokage. Funny, no?_

_"He's only the cutest most popular most amazing guy EVER!" Ino said. Sakura nodded in agreement._

_"Wow, that's a long name." Inkio said blankly. Ino looked at her as if not believing what she had just said then continued._

_"He's Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan."_

It was all coming back now. The Uchiha boy. How could she not remember?! She kept following him until he entered a small little town with gates around it. The same symbol, which she now remembered was the Uchiha symbol, from her vision was everywhere. She followed him in as he ran from street to street, making more turns. This was starting to look too familiar. She looked up ahead and almost fainted. There was a dark shape of a person standing on a roof, watching the boy's every move. But it wasn't that which made Inkio so frightened. It was his eyes. His red eyes. His evil eyes. There was no doubt in Inkio's mind. The Lunarsight was a vision, and that was the person responsible. She wanted to go after him, but she had to keep an eye on Sasuke. Just in case this was all some bad nightmare that she could wake up from. No such luck.

The next turn Sasuke made, he slid to a halt, looked at the sight in front of him… and his eyes filled with horror. Inkio saw it too. Seeing it in real life was much worse than her vision. Much, much worse. It was all the way her vision had showed. The bodies, the weapons, the blood… it was too much to bear. She turned away. She could feel Sasuke's anguish. She started up ahead to find the man responsible for this. He would pay for everything Sasuke was feeling 10 fold! She sped past. It seemed everywhere she looked was blood and sorrow. It was like a deadly aliment, where the only symptoms were pain, loss, and anger. Inkio started to feel it act up on her feelings. She stumbled apon a building. She could sense someone in there. The killer. Suddenly, she was full of fear. She stood there staring at the doors. There was no way she was going in there. She heard footsteps coming up behind. She quickly hid. She knew what was coming. She looked in the window, and saw Sasuke was looking at his dead parents. Tears were in his eyes. Inkio felt her own tears slide down her face, blurring her vision. She didn't want to see anymore. But she had to stay there, in case the killer wanted Sasuke too. She would NOT let that happen to him. Not after what she just saw.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill them?" he said, his voice shaking. She didn't understand. Who was this killer? She looked at the shadows. She saw his eyes. Those evil red eyes. She suddenly recognized him. It was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. For a second she couldn't breathe.

"To test my strength." He said blankly. Inkio couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to see anymore. She knew Itachi wouldn't kill him. She didn't know how, but she did. She ran off. She sat on the roof of a building, holding her knees.

_This could have all been prevented! I could have saved these people! I could have saved Sasuke suffering! _She pounded her fists on the titles, making her knuckles split and bleed. Tears were still streaming down her face. She was crying so much, her head hurt. Then she heard something that made her stop. _Thud._

She looked below her. Sasuke was on the floor. For a minute she was filled with the gruesome thought that Itachi had killed him, but she saw he had no fatal wounds on him. He had fainted. Inkio stopped crying. No more crying. She could not change the past, but she could make of what she could for the future. She jumped down from the roof and next to Sasuke to check his pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. She slung him over her shoulder, and ran off to the nearest hospital. She wouldn't let him die. She ran, ignoring the fact that he weighted a ton. She could barely even feel him. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. _Get to a hospital. _


	4. Gone

It seemed hours before she reached the hospital, but only because thoughts only took a nano second to think them, and getting to a destination took much longer time in comparison. When she reached the hospital, she handed Sasuke over to the doctors. They were asking many questions, and she didn't have many answers.

"Go to the Uchiha Clan. There has been a disaster that words can not describe." When a few doctors left to investigate, Inkio went into the room they had just put Sasuke in. She stood next to his bed. He looked so peaceful. She knew this would not last. She had already put herself in his position, and she knew what would happen next. He would seek revenge on his brother. There was no doubt. Inkio would miss the happy spark in his eyes, for that was never to return either. Inkio doubted Sasuke would ever return. This day was turning point for him. Sasuke might never smile again.

Inkio felt a tear roll down her cheek. She could have prevented this all, but no. Sasuke would never be the same. He would not ever again be the boy she fist saw, so happy to be alive, and it was all her fault. His parents were dead because of this, dead! _I could have saved them…. I could have saved him!_ She looked at him a moment longer. That's when a nurse came in.

"The doctors have just returned. They can't believe the whole clan was wiped out. Just like that." Then she turned to Sasuke. "And this boy to be the only survivor." She said with awe. Inkio winched. It wasn't like that at all. "If he wakes up," Inkio said quietly, "don't tell him I was here." The nurse looked surprised. Inkio started to walk out the door when the nurse said "You saved his life! The least you could do is let him know your face." She stopped in the doorway and stood there for a moment. Then, without turning her head, she quietly answered. "I didn't save his life. I killed him. He will never come back." Then she left.

She didn't take two steps before she ran into her father. "What happened?!" he asked worriedly. "I've been asking around for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you until right now." Inkio looked at the ground, refusing to meet her father's face. "The Uchiha clan," she choked out, "is gone. Dead. All of them but Sasuke. Just like in my vision." He father was shocked to silence. He sat down on a nearby chair to keep himself from falling to the floor. "Riakura…" he sobbed.

Inkio was confused. "Father? Who is Riakura?" She asked softly. Her father looked back up at her; his eyes were red with crying. "Riakura…" he couldn't seem to get the words out. Inkio waited. She was patient, but she wanted to leave before Sasuke woke. She didn't want to face him. "Riakura…" he said again, "was of the Uchiha clan. She was adopted into the clan, because she was able to use the Sharingan. No one knows who her parents were, but she was not of Uchiha blood." He sighed. "Back when I met her, the Uchiha and Helja clans were enemies. But we fell in love." Inkio couldn't breathe. "You mean…" she couldn't finish the thought. "Yes. She was you mother." He said. Inkio felt another tear roll down her cheek. "And now she's gone. Just like The Uchiha clan. Just like Sasuke"


	5. Changes

Inkio and her father walked outside together, not talking. There was nothing either could say when so much death had happened. It was raining outside. Inkio hated the rain. It was just so gloomy. Especially this one. The rain wasn't even the blue color of water, but a dull and sorrowful gray. She walked quickly. She wanted to leave and forget any of this ever happened. She even tried pinching herself for the small hope that this was all a dream. There was no such luck. They walked all the way to their home, not one word spoken. Inkio felt miserable. She had the weight of many deaths on her shoulders. It was a mental heaviness, but the pain was equivalent if she had been carrying 30 pianos in real life. Her heart felt torn, and there was emptiness inside her. Above all she was angry at herself. Not even at Itachi, just herself. Itachi might have done it, but she had been given a vision that it would happen and she did nothing about it, just because there was a small chance it was just an illusion. She was just as responsible for what happened as Itachi was. She knew she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

When her and her father entered their home, Eoruka spoke. "It's time." Inkio looked at him confused. "Time for what?" He walked over to the book shelf. Inkio followed. He pulled out a book, and Inkio heard something click. Then the whole bookcase turned around. Inkio jumped back in alarm but her father stayed. "It's ok," he said. "It doesn't bite." Inkio walked over cautiously. Then she gasped. The back of the book case was hollow, and it was holding a treasure inside. There was a gray dress that opened up at the side for leg room. There were black leggings to go with it. But that wasn't what was amazing to Inkio. There was a purple eye with a half moon on the back of the dress, just like her Lunarsight.

She looked at her father in confusion. "What is this?" she asked. He turned to her. "The Helja clan symbol." He looked back to the dress. "This is reveled to Helja clan children when they learn how to use Lunarsight. Usually they are 12 when they learn it, but you are a special one. In fact, the only one to learn the Lunarsight at your age was the founder of the Uchiha clan, Tanoko." Inkio was shocked. "There is more to this isn't there?" Her father nodded. "The Helja clan members have the talent of controlling an element." He looked over to a glass of water that was on the table. "For example…" he snapped his fingers and the water turned into a ball. He put his hand down and the water fell back into the glass with a _plop._ Inkio stared in wonder. "How did you..?" she started. "My element is water. It's time to find yours." "Right… and how am I supposed to find out my element?" She asked. Her father put his hand on her head. Inkio felt white light flash from her eyes and her mouth. She went to her knees and put her hands to her head. She then knocked out.

_She was standing in the middle of a field that was blazing with fire. She looked around. She wasn't afraid. In fact, in the depts. Of the fire, she felt safe. As if it was her friend… she put her hand into the fire. Its flames licked at her hand like a cute little puppy. She felt herself wake up…_

She sat up slowly, then she turned to her father. "Fire. I'm fire." He nodded. "Then you are ready." He handed her the clothes, and then two long wooden poles. Inkio looked at the poles and shot her father a questioning look. "What is this?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment, and then he answered. "These are your fighting weapons. You are officially a Helja clan ninja." She nodded then went into her room to change. She put the clothes on then looked at herself in the mirror. She was no longer a little girl. She had power, she had a say. She would never again let this happen. Then something interesting happened. Her eyes turned red and two black marks appeared around her pupil. They looked like the evil red eyes that had been haunting her for the past 48 hours, but these were different. They didn't mean evil or destruction. These held kindness in their depths. For the first time in two days, Inkio smiled. She was no longer useless. She would control the fate of her life from here on out. And, she would repay Sasuke for what she had done by being by his side. His friend.

Inkio touched the mirror. She had changed. And it was for the better.


End file.
